


Stardust

by eternal_seeker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Books, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_seeker/pseuds/eternal_seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith studies at the University with his friends. One day he meets the mystery blonde student, who rolls upside down his still and steady life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock rung and John opened his eyes. He really needed a few more minutes of sleep, because was awake until late night hours and now was exhausted. Once again, he couldn't stop reading. Since a few weeks ago, when Jack showed him his newly discovered tv show - "Game of Thrones", he just had to know the whole story not only this part, which were used in first season.  
Of course, he liked it because of very different reasons than his friend, who mostly enjoyed nude scenes (oh this Jack...).  
Complex characters, its atmosphere and unexpected solutions were much more important to him. So right after they finished watching it  
(2 sleepless nights), he decided to borrow all books from the series in the nearest library. And now he couldn't break away from this addicting story. He always had this problem, when something interested him - books, series or movies. He was in a college, on the third year of the literature course (he had always dreamed of being a writer...) but was rather rare type of student. Instead of going to the parties or pubs, he preferred spending more time with a good book or in his favorite little cinema, where it was possible to see some alternative movies, not only this pop culture pulp. Probably Jack was right, facetiously calling him a nerd. Not that he didn't like spending time with people. He had a small group of friends, who accepted and liked him for who he really was and from time to time they were hanging around together. Anyway he was known as a little weirdo and outsider in their university, but it didn't bothered him at all.  
The summer was almost over and today their classes were beginning, so right now he really had to get up and pull himself together.  
And obviously wake up Jack, still snoring in the next room. John reluctantly get out of the bed and yawning deeply, knocked to the sleepyhead doors.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaack, wakey - wakey!!!"

"John, have mercy! I came back home 3 hours ago and... oh my poor head.... give me some water, please..."

"Always the same... you horrid drunkard! Have you forgotten our classes starts today?"

"Blimey! Seriously?! How much time do we have?"

"About 40 minutes. I'll take a and shower and you better get a grip mate..."

It was almost a miracle, but they were late only ten minutes. Jack was on the history course but they had some classes together. Now they sneaked quietly to the lecture hall and quickly found their friend Rory, who was studying history too. They had known him since elementary school and always were great friends. Last few years he had less time for them, because was madly in love with their other old mate - Amy. John always suspected sooner or later they'll become something more and in fact they were really well matched couple. Rather peaceful and prudent Rory made a perfect balance for temperamental and impulsive Amy.  
After the first lecture they had a small break and went to the canteen for some coffee. 

"Guys, first day and you already must be late?"  
Rory was rather solid student and surely much more punctual than them. Actually, they usually had problems with being on time, no matter where were going...

"Oh come on mate, we had a hard night... By the way, where is your better half? John have told me she starts this year..."

"Yes indeed, we are going for a lunch after classes, so she'll probably tell me everything in details. Oh I've almost forgotten she said you must go too or..."

"Just after lectures? Well, I've already had some plans...."

"John, let's be honest...you were planning to read whole afternoon, so I am sure it can wait few more hours."

Really, Jack was reading in his mind or what ?! They came in. John looked around looking for a free table and noticed some new student.  
She was a pretty blonde with big, brown eyes and full lips and was completely absorbed by the book in front of her - exactly the same book he was reading right now! He couldn't help but was staring at her like a stupid. He had never paid too much attention to girls - at least not "this way" All of them seemed very dull and shallow. Of course, with some exceptions like Amy and Donna - but they were almost like sisters to him. Suddenly, like she could perceive his gaze, mysterious blonde looked away from read page, glanced at him and gave him a shy smile, what made him completely dizzy and confused, because all at once it seemed like a herd of butterflies woke up in his stomach.

"John! What do you want?"  
Jack gustily brake him away from the girl and all weird thoughts.

"Hey, what a blush! Aren't you sick?"

"No, is alright. One big, black please."

In 3 hours they were finally free and waited for Amy before the university. Suddenly he saw the student girl, who against his own will, was still occupying his mind. She was walking with some student with dark complexion. They seemed very close...

"Amy! At last, we are dying of hunger!"

"Nice to see you too, Jack! Hi John. Are you all right? Cause you look a little faraway..."  
She cuddled up to Rory, looking at him with concern.

"John is keeping an eye on some cute blonde whole morning, so he is very faraway indeed! Oh don't think I haven't noticed! But I must agree, she's a pretty. Good choice mate!"

Seriously, Jack must have read his thoughts, what a shame! John could already feel he was blushing...

"Oh wonderful John! About time... But which blonde, that one in a purple hoodie? I know her, she is very nice, we have some classes together. Her name is Rose. Rose Tyler."

And suddenly, he felt the herd in his stomach is awakening again...


	2. Chapter 2

Rose barely opened her sleepy eyes and instead of getting up, just bundled up deeper into the pink bedding. She really had to hurry up, but it was so hard to leave this safe haven, which her own bed seemed to be now. The true was, that she felt a little scared and insecure. It was her first day in the college. New friends and teachers, new challenges. New, new life for her. She always had some difficulties with getting to know people, probably because of her shyness and felt really lonely and small in the crowd of unfamiliar faces and strangers, who were passing her by, like she was invisible. Honestly, right now she really dreamed of staying at home and reading whole day, not going anywhere. What a perfection: herself, cup of hot coffee in hand and third part, of book series, she was completely addicted to lately.

At least, she had Mickey! Good, old Mickey. Rose had known him for ages and probably he was her best friend. Although, for a few last years she had suspected, he would like to be somebody more than just a friend to her. And in fact, when last month he decided, he wants to go to the college too, it only confirmed her presumptions. He was never too interested in learning and used to say, that as soon as he finishes school, he will never come back to it. Now he was going to the University for studying Social Science (because he didn't get to the Literature course like her) and apparently planning to keep an eye on her. Of course, she loved Mickey, but like a brother. Anyway now Rose was happy, he will be around. Maybe she won't be feeling so terribly lonely then... Suddenly her Mum's shriek broke her of these thoughts.

"ROOOSEEE! What a hell are you still doing in bed?! You want to be late in your very first day?!" Then she just entered her room with a bang.

"I am getting up...5 more minutes, Mum please... "

"2 minutes! I will make you a breakfast. Honey, don't worry it'll be all right, you'll see!"

She knew Rose so well...She felt a little better and in fact really had to pull herself together at last. Mickey will be for her in a half an hour! And he was. On their way to the University Rose could see, he is much more relaxed than her. But Mickey was always opened to other people and not shy at all. Anyhow, his presence helped her in some manner and until they came into place, she was much calmer.

After first classes, she decided it's not so bad here. She even met one friend, who was studying History, but they had some lectures together. Amy was a tall, slim girl with amazing legs (about which Rose could only dream of...), great red hair and maybe she was a little too talkative but very nice. During their break, she already learned Amy was living with her boyfriend Rory (whom she loved very much - well she didn't say that, but Rose could feel it from the way she was talking about him) and have some great clique, which Rose obviously must get to know. She also started recounting about one of her best friends - some John, studying Literature too, who of course could help her with any problems and that they really had to talk about books one day!

Thanks to Amy, Rose came to other classes with much lighter heart. During the lunch break, she came to the canteen to get some coffee, decided to stay there and read her book what, as always absorbed her completely. At the end of the chapter, guided by some strange feeling, she looked up and her gaze met some older student, who at once escaped his eyes from her. 'What a great hair' came into her mind...Oh, not that she could look at him "in this way". After all of she got through during this terrible story with Jimmy Stone, she really didn't need any new problems in her heart, which by the way still hurt. But she couldn't resist to smile to him, when he looked at her once again. He seemed so... different. Like he wouldn't belong to this world, and she was feeling exactly this way so often... Anyway, luckily he had left the place with his friends and she could come back to Westeros...

Time was running fast and finally first day of classes finished. Not that bad indeed. Against her own will, an image of the mystery student from canteen crossed her mind. Mickey was waiting for her next to the main doors, and apparently couldn't wait to tell her about his lectures and people he met. With a smile, she went with him towards home, passing by THAT boy, who was staying with 2 other guys. 'No way, Rose Tyler! No more heart troubles!' she told herself. But couldn't help this odd warmth, which was again awakening in her stomach...


	3. Chapter 3

'Rose. What a beautiful name...' was the first what came into John's mind. After a while he noticed all his friends are looking at him with amusement and decided to come back on Earth.

"So you know her, Amy?"

"Yes John, I do. In fact, once she started talking, I thought I must introduce her to you. You two have so much in common...and she is really cute. She studies Literature too, you know?"

"Oh don't tell me, there is a woman in this world, who could seem interesting to our dearest nerdie!"   
Jack obviously, was still having a lot of fun of him... But John, truly wanted to know something more about her. About Rose. Oh this name truly suited her perfectly!

"Come on Jack, stop laughing! You know well, our John needs somebody very, very special and if, as Amy is saying, this Rose is special indeed, they absolutely should meet. Who knows what can happen then..."   
Dear, old Rory, tried to smooth situation. 

They called Donna and told her to join them in their favorite small restoration, as soon as she'll be free. They liked this cozy place, with great food and reasonable prices. Moreover, nobody was looking at them sullenly, when they were remaining there for many hours, buying nothing more than just a cup of coffee or tea. But today they ordered also some food while Amy was summarizing her whole day. She told them about new teachers, interesting and 'boring as hell' subjects and lectures, about people she met and of course about Rose. 

"Rose is the nicest of all of them. A little shy, but very sweet and clever. She also has great sense of humor."

"You mean she understands your jokes, Amy?"  
Asked Jack with a smirk.

"Yes, she does you smartass! You would get it too, if you were more intelligent!"

"Oh, don't be offended my beauty! You know I'm just joking. We all love your sense of humor!"  
These two loved squabbling with each other. Meanwhile John wondered how to ask about one matter which was still bothering him - that guy, who was waiting for Rose in front of the university... 

Before he made any decision, Donna stood in the restroom door, so the whole group naturally focused on her, forgetting about making fun of him. After spotting their table, she started coming into this direction with a smile on her face. John really liked her, and in fact she was probably his closest friend. Of course, he had wonderful contact with Rory and Jack, maybe a little worse with Amy, but Donna could understand him best, often even without words. She was very like him. Usually sarcastic and funny, when he had some bigger problem, needed a support or help, was becoming really sensitive and full of empathy. He could always count on her and tell her everything. Surely it worked in both sides, although John couldn't be sure, if she thinks about him in the same way... He also loved Donna's Grandfather - Wilfred, a wonderful man, who was very special to him, like a father he never had...

"Heyyy guys, hello space man!"   
Donna greeted them. She liked to called him like that and maybe had some point in this, considering how far from Earth his mind usually was...

"Donna, finally! I must tell you so much about my classes! And people! Where have you been for so long?"

"Amy, I came the fastest I could, have just finished my lectures, so you know....And anyway I am quite sure, boys have made a great audience..."   
She was on a forth year of history, so they didn't have any classes together, but many notes and useful information about teachers and subjects instead.

"Surely, we have! But you've missed many interesting things, Donna. About John for example..."  
Of course, Jack was starting once again...John could already feel warmth on his cheeks...

When they told Donna about Rose, she looked at him with comprehension. Dearest Donna, could see how uncomfortable he is about whole this situation, she tried to change the topic, but with not too big success.  
After the dinner, they decided to slowly come back homes. Finally, they all had to wake up rather early next day. Before sleep, John tried to read, but was not able to focus on the book at all. His whole night was filled with dreams about the exceptional blonde, at the beginning even realistic. They were walking through the green grass and having an absorbing conversation, but when suddenly met strange creatures looked like cat - people or something and Rose looked at his amusement with a smirk, saying "You know nothing, John smith" he realized it must be just a dream, which from this moment started being more and more ridiculous.

In the morning, he woke up in a very peculiar mood. He had a strange feeling that something important will happen this day...


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm clock rung and Rose opened her eyes. Lately she slept well, not being nervous or stressed out. After first few days she wasn't afraid of studies anymore. In fact, she even though it may be a beginning of something great. A new, really interesting chapter in her life. People from her group seemed nice and some of the lectures were so fascinating! They already had a lot of work to do, but considering it was connected with writing and reading - two of her biggest loves, she could totally deal with it. However, she had to go to the Library today to borrow some useful books and meanwhile maybe something just for fun too. She almost finished the third part of the series, was reading and very soon will need the next one. She looked for her cell phone, which still was in her bag and saw some new messages. Of course most of them were from Mickey, who apparently wanted to mark his presence in her mind any moment he could. Good, old Mickey. What should she do with him. Rose truly appreciated their friendship but was sure, she could never love him 'in this way'. Actually she was very surprised that he wanted her to. They were like brother and sister, knowing each other from childhood. He used to spend a lot of time in their house, because his parents weren't too interested in him. At least he had a great Grand Mum, who took care of him. But he loved being with Rose and her Mum, who in fact treated him like an own son. And now after all these years, he suddenly wants to be her boyfriend. Oh if he could meet some nice girl this crazy idea would fly away from his mind immediately...  
One message was from Amy and she couldn't resist to smile seeing it. Amy was a little too talkative and noisy, so very different from rather reticent, calm Rose, yet she was so nice and full of some good energy. Rose already liked her and who knows, maybe they can even become good friends one day...

'Rose sweetie, remember tonight you're going out with us!!! '

Oh my, of course she had forgotten! From the beginning Amy was still repeating, Rose absolutely must meet her friends, who seemed to be really great from her relations...just she felt a little insecure about it anyway. They all knew each other for years and were surely very close, being a harmonious team. She will feel like an intruder among them... But she couldn't refuse now, however she didn't feel so confident anymore.  
Absorbed in all these thoughts, she quickly took a shower. The time was running fast... Fortunately, Mum was awake so she made her coffee and some breakfast. Probably, she will have to go for this meeting, directly from Uni... After a short research in her wardrobe wanting to find something what didn't need ironing, she decided to put on her favorite jeans skirt with braces and light pink t-shirt. She packed her bag and went out.   
Exceptionally, Mickey didn't escort her, because his classes started earlier today. She put on headphones and drown in her own world.

During the break Rose went to the library looking for all she needed. Sadly, there was no fourth part of the series...Slowly, she moved forward. With a stack of books in her hands, she could barely see anything... And suddenly, she bumped into someone like a total milksop dropping out all volumes around. Rose was sure her cheeks are already red, but seeing whom she just fall over, totally froze her. It was this student from the canteen, she saw the first day. Later she noticed him a few times, in the corridor alone or with his friends, however she decided not to think about the mysterious student and this strange sensation she felt that day. And now he was standing right in front of her, surprised and confused, surely thinking how clumsy she is. Oh she must say something...

"I am so sorry! I...I haven't seen you..."

"No problem, really! Is my fault too in fact... Are you alright??"  
Surely, it wasn't his fault, she just should have focused more. Not known why, he seemed so embarrassed and tentative as she was... Against her own will, she thought how nice his voice is...

"Yes, yes...and you okay?"

"Safe and sound. Wait, let me help you..."  
He smiled giving her hand and suddenly she had an impression like some sparkle flushed between them. Together they picked up all the books quickly.

"I am John, by the way..."   
He added still smiling shyly.

"Rose. Nice to meet you..."   
Why wasn't she able to say reasonable right now?! Her mind was completely blocked.. He surely though she was just stupid...

"I must go...my classes starts in a moment. Once more my apologize and thanks for help."   
She added. In fact her lecture was in a half hour, but she yet made enough fool of herself.

"You're welcome, no problem at all...and Rose, be careful next time"   
For a moment it looked like he wanted to say something more, but finally just smiled to her. So, Rose smiled too and run away from this awkward situation.

Of course, she couldn't focus on her classes anymore, still thinking how stupid and pathetic she is. She had the last lecture with Amy and talking with her, she forgot about it a little. She told Rose, they will join her friends in their favorite place, where they are already waiting. Actually, maybe that wasn't so bad idea to spend this evening with them. At least, she won't have time to thinking about her stupidity. This small restroom seemed very nice indeed. When they came into, soon Amy noticed her friends so she lead Rose in this direction.

"Guuuuyyyys! And this is Rose."  
She said aloud and the whole group immediately payed attention on her and started greetings, outshouting one another. Rose was smiling, because they all looked really nice and opened. 

But, when she saw who is sitting in the corner with a warm smile on his face, she petrified...


	5. Chapter 5

John was sitting comfortably and sipping cold beer, with Donna, Rory and Jack by their favotite table, next to the window. They waited for Amy, who as Rory had said, was going to join them soon. He was talking with Donna, but in fact his mind was still flying away, to the library and one pretty blonde... After today's incident, he really couldn't get her out of his head. She was so cute and nice... just why she run away so fast... maybe she thought he is a bore...

"John why aren't you listening to me at all?! "  
Donna's voice broke him off these thoughts. Seemed, she asked something and was waiting for his answer...

"Yes, yes sure I'm just tired... could you repeat the question?"

"I've asked what you are going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"Ooooh how long time ago have you flown away to your crazy world, Spaceman!?"  
She tried to sound severely, but he knew well she is mainly amused.

"Hmmm... we were talking about your new 'sexy as hell' professor... right?"

"Dear Lord... so about 10 minutes ago. John I love your wool-gathering, but this is important, so please try to focus for a moment, okay? I was telling you about Martha. Are you going to do something about her?"

"What do you mean?" 

"You know well what I mean! She was questioning me about you again yesterday. And was also very curious what is your phone number, because this one you've given her is not working..."

Oh dear... Martha was Donna's acquaintance. They met on some Spanish course, a few years ago and once she itroduced her to him. He would have nothing against that... Martha was nice, smart girl and they could even be friends one day. But... from the very beginning she was staring at him with this specific, puppy eyes and trying to do everything to seduce him, what only made him terrible uncomfortable and vexed. John really liked Martha. but was very sure, he could never fall in love with her. He was showing it, every time they met, but apparently she didn't see it at all or ddidn't want to see. When she wanted John's phone number, he just made up one, cause was sure otherwise, she won't leave him in peace. And now the same story once again...

"Ooooh...maybe I made some mistake with the number..."

"John stop fooling me... we both know well, she is totally in love with you and you are so not interested! Why won't you just say it to her? Will you be playing in a mouse and cat game endlessly?"

"I am always suggesting it to her..."

"And she still thinks you like her, but are too shy to do anything... you must truly talk to her about it sooner or later."

"I will try to do something about it, okay?"

"Please do, because I feel awkward too. Every time she asks me about you, I have to made up some silly explanations..."

"I know, you are an angel Donna."

"Have you ever doubt it?!"  
She answered with a smile and turned to Rory, who was absorbed in some conversation with Jack now.

"Rory, where is Amy by the way? We are waiting here for ages..."

"Oh, she text me they will be here soon."

"They? I didn't know Amy will come with somebody..."  
John was a little surprised. They usually didn't bring any other friends to their meetings. It really had to be some one special. Soon Jack dispel his doubts, saying with a wide smirk.

"Ooooh, you don't know, John? Amy finally, decided to, introduce Rose to us. Reportedly she is a great material for a new member to our dream team. Have we forgotten about telling you she will come?? Nooo way..." 

Jack surely had an amazing fun of John, who quickly start blushing. He couldn't decide if he was more nervous or happy that he will see Rose again this day. However, he got no time to think about it, because in that moment, Amy showed up in the doorway drawing somebody along her.  
Like always, as soon as Amy appeared somewhere, she started making a lot of noise and movement around her. Rory must have an angel patience... he looked at his friend and saw he was gazing at Amy with a blissful smile. Probably, he would never believe if someone told him, that pretty soon he was staring at the second girl, who of course turned out to be Rose, with the same face expression.  
Rose was looking around with a shy smile on her full lips, but when he noticed John, her face expression changed, becoming more nervous and a little insecure. It looked like she felt ashamed. But why? John unconsciously, was still smiling to her like an idiot and in a moment, she smiled him back.

"Roooose! Finally! We have heard so much about you, that I feel like I know you for ages!"  
Sometimes, John was really jealous about Jack's socializing skills... Rose turned to his friend, surely noticing how handsome he is, and answered noticeably already emboldened.

"Oh I am quite sure, Amy didn't tell you so much about me, as me about you guys! And you of course must be Jack!"  
"Jack Harkness, at your service my lady!"

Rose couldn't resist to laugh and very soon she seemed much more relaxed and comfortable in their group. Naturally, she wasn't so talkative as Amy, but anyway John learnt some new things about her. She was living with her Mum, because had no money to rent anything for herself yet. She wanted to find some job soon, but on the other hand was still worried about Mother, who would stay alone in an empty house.  
After a while, even Rory seeing how nice Rose is, decided to entertain her with a talk, asking about her favorite music genre and bands she likes. It appeared she mostly loves alternative rock (like John!) and generally, she just couldn't imagine life without music. They all at once, wanted to ask her about many things, so John even had no time to talk to her himself.

"Rose, Amy told us you are such a big bookworm as our Johny!" 

"Jaaaack! I've never used these words you moron!!! I just said Rose likes books."

"Oh no, don't worry. In fact a bookworm, probably suits me quite well" 

"It's weird, you haven't met in the library yet then."  
Added Jack, who seemed again reading in John's mind.

He and Rose simultaneously, glanced at each other, both a little embarrassed so John decided to use this opportunity and try to change this whole awkwardness between them into a joke.

"In fact, we have already met in some way..."  
He said smiling.

Rose apparently could feel his intentions, so she added:  
"Indeed, but I literally attacked him with books..." 

Donna, was observing them for a while and she noticed all these subtle signs between them so full of hidden emotions. She could already understand what was happening here, even if they weren't aware of it themselves. 

"Well, John is always saying books are the best weapons in the world, so..." 

She joked, and the whole group burst into laugh. The atmoshere by their table became idyllic. All John's friends were behaving, like Rose was always a part of their team and in fact she fitted to it perfectly... At this moment, she was totally absorbed in some interesting conversation with Donna, who seemed charmed with her. It was a meaningful sign to John, considering how important Donna was to him. She also never had too good contact with any girls, preferring male company. Now, he wanted to get to know Rose even more. Like a friend of course! He decided not to think about this strange sensation in his stomach, which was appearing there every time, he saw her, at least not now.

That was really enjoyable evening, in fact much better than John had expected. But all good things must come to an end...  
Very soon, Rory and Amy decided it's late and they need to go home. Rose told she should go too, cause had a lecture early next day. Before, John could make any move, Jack proposed to escort her, as he had some misery business in the neighborhood. He wasn't very happy about it, but now it was too late. They all said goodbye to each other. Rory and Amy took a cab, while the rest separated, going into two different directions. Rose with Jack and Donna with John. Seeing Rose waking away in a company of his hot friend made him a little sad, in fact. But when after a few steps, Rose suddenly turned back and gave him one of this beautiful smiles, the world became wonderful again.  
So John was coming back with Donna. They were both very quiet, what was rather unusual for them. Usually, she was talking endlessly or they were quibbling about something.Tonight Donna was looking at him with a mysterious, warm smile. Finally he broke the silence. 

"Did you know, Amy will come with Rose tonight?"

"Nooo, I was as surprised as you were John"  
She was still gazing at him strangely, evidently looking for something in his face and added:  
"You like her, right?"  
Fortunately it was dark, because he could feel his cheeks must be red now.

"Well, I think all of the team likes her... she seems really...nice, doesn't she?"

"Nice? I'm sure you could find some more sophisticated word Spaceman. Anyway, you really must get to know her better. Trust me, she is worth it. "

"Is she? " John asked silly, already being sure she was right.

"You know that yourself best, don't you?"  
She looked at him. Everything became clearer. John didn't need to say a word seeing Donna knew well, what he felt right now. That she was happy, full of hope and good emotions like he was. So they just smiled to each other, both enjoying their company and together moved forward in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

After the memorable evening, when Rose was introduced to Amy's friends, everything has changed. Actually, she was rather nervous before this meeting. She didn't know anyone, except Amy, while they already made a harmonious team. Rose suspected they will treat her like a stranger, an intruder. But she was very surprised. All these young, nice people were so friendly and open. Among them, she could be true herself, no one was judging or evaluating her. Apparently, she was pretty soon accepted by them as a new member of their group, she could really feel it. And finally, she found herself in this new life, she belonged somewhere.

There was only one problem, however a big one. John. The mysterious man, who was obtrusively haunting Rose's mind, against her own will, since she saw him for the first time. Who still could't leave her head, causing perturbations and some peculiar warmth in the heart, every time he was around. Amy leaded her into the restroom, that evening and then she realized he is this famous John from stories about 'the team', almost froze. Especially, after this embarrassing event in the library... Rose surely blushed like a ripe strawberry and started panicking. But when she finally dared to look at him, he was smiling warmly, like she didn't made an entire fool of herself at all, barely few hours ago. His smile was so contagious, that she just had to smile him back!

The whole group wanted to get to know 'the new one' better, overwhelming her with dozens questions simultaneously and quickly she realized how much they all have in common. It was a little worse, when Jack accidentally call out the dangerous 'library topic'. Yet it seemed John wanted to laugh off, that stupid situation, so she gladly joined him. Soon, the whole team was laughing loud, hearing how she attacked poor John and Rose felt way much better. The ambiance at their table became idyllic. Unfortunately, time was running too fast, so finally they had to say goodbye. That was really enjoyable evening, hopefully one of many others waiting for her in the future... Just somehow she felt a little disappointed, that John didn't propose to walk her home, instead of Jack. In fact, he was the only person, she had no opportunity to talk to more this evening, while somehow he seemed the most interesting one... Besides Donna of course! They had so interesting conversation together, so many common themes to talk about, despite the fact each of them was different. Rose had a feeling Donna could become her real friend one day, maybe even the best one... All of these people, she met were great. Rory seemed full of compassion and very cute, rather shy, but she knew this feeling well. He couldn't take his eyes of Amy, who rarely showed her true feelings, however it was visible how much she loves him back. Rose deep down dreamed, that one day she will meet somebody who will love her like that... On the way back home she had an opportunity to get to know Jack better. He turned out to be a great companion, funny, talkative, well maybe a little too flirting type. Perhaps, it was his natural way of talking to people, no matter men or women...

Still only John was remaining mysterious to her and Rose was hoping, soon she will get a chance to know him better, naturally as a potential friend nothing more! Especially, that it seemed he was already interested in someone. After Jack smirking mentioned about some Martha, John noticeably lost countenance and flushed. 'But what do I care?! I am ABSOLUTELY not interested in this way too!' Rose thought, sudden angrily, hiding even from herself how jealous she really was...

A few days passed by and Rose could see 'the team' truly liked her. Once she run across Rory in the corridor between lectures. They had a little, nice chat about music and books. Other day, Jack spotted her in the supermarket, deciding he must help the shopping, meanwhile entertaining girl, telling funny stories. Yesterday, she noticed Donna in the park and they had another fascinating conversation. She even told, Rose must visit her one day, so they could have more time to talk. During the lectures, Amy assured Rose that the whole gang already 'totally loved her!'. She also reminded about the party this Friday in her and Rory's flat. In spite of herself Rose wondered if John will come too and whether he will bring this Martha then. Anyway she was glad, that will spend more time with her new friends so soon.

 

***

 

This autumn was very hot, so although the end of October, today's morning Rose decided to put on her favorite gray blouse with bare shoulders. Now she really regretted it. The weather changed completely during the classes. It became much colder outside, the sky darkened dangerously and gusty wind started blowing.'If it will start raining, I will surely freeze over...' she though, angry at herself. She really should have taken some hoodie or jumper, just in case.

Rose left the main building, heading for home. Maybe she could get it before the downpour... In a moment, heard someone's calling her name, so turned around. It was John. He was smiling shyly and looked a little sheepish. As if he was feeling in exactly the same way, she did... 'We must look like two frightened rooks.' she thought with amusement and greeted him. Farther they walked together, at last getting a chance to talk more. After first timidity, soon it turned out how much they had in common. Absorbed in conversation about the series of books, they were both reading right now, didn't even notice, when it started sprinkling. Only abrupt, heavy fall of rain awakened them. John looked at Rose, apparently making some decision, suddenly grabbed her hand and said firmly:

"RUN."

And they run wildly, looking for some place to hide. Finally, found an opened gate in some old tenement house, where they could wait out the worst rain. Both of them were wet, Rose even soaked through, in her light blouse, which now was adhering her body definitely much too tightly... Firstly, they burst into laugh, seeing how funny must look now. But John quickly, rallied and really concerned noticed she surely was freezing. Indeed, she was already quaking. With no doubt, John was way much better prepared for the unpredictable weather. Wearing long, wide coat on her favorite brown, striped suit and white converses, what somehow suited him so well...'WAIT WHAT?! HER?! No, no HIS of course she meant! And what a hell she is thinking about?! It's all this cold's fault...'. Anyway, he surely was way much better dressed than Rose.

"Come here, it's really wide, there is enough place for two."   
And, before, she could protest, he pulled her closer, covering her shoulders with his coat tenderly.

"You are right, it's bigger on the inside!"   
She answered jokingly.

Wrapped in John's coat, protectively embraced by him, she started warming up. They were so close, Rose could feel the warmth of his body, his masculine scent - subtle, fresh... and so intoxicating... She was totally dazed, confused but also it was so safe in his arms... Didn't hear anything except rain, their breaths and some strange, noisy but regular thud. In a while, she realized it was her own heart, beating madly... They were so close, that she could feel John's heart is thumping fast in the same way... Meanwhile it stopped raining. He loosened the hug, proposing she should stay in his coat. Rose protested, but he forced her to wear at least his jacket. So she, in fact gracefully, put it on and suddenly, if on cue, they simultaneously looked deeply into each other eyes, not saying a word.   
It lasted long, maybe for 20 seconds or a minute, or hours, days, for all eternity... like time didn't exist... Again, at the same time they looked away from one another, as some important matter was solved and slowly went towards the road.

In natural way, crossing the street, John took Rose's hand leading her into the right direction. Why were they still holding their hands? Why none of them said a word since they left their shelter? Rose decided, she won't be wondering about it now. Moreover, this silence between them was full of some hidden delight and excitement, so right now, she just decided to enjoy the moment, not thinking what will be later...


	7. Chapter 7

Yesterday, John realized he's completely lost. Before, always so sure can control his life and own emotions, now found out that was only fooling himself. He noticed Rose, so decided to say hello (sadly not rethinking long enough if it's really a good idea). After first awkwardness, in a while they started conversation, finding out how much had in common. Everything seemed to aim into the right direction. As John suspected, Rose was very clever and well-read, but also could listen (not usual feature). She had a great sense of humor, this specific type he liked so much. With a huge relief, he thought they really can become just good friends, forgetting about all these strange emotions between them.

But everything changed during the rain, under his own coat... When she was so close that he could feel her soft skin, her stunning scent and wet hair on his cheek, his mind couldn't work properly anymore. With a burning head full of crazy thoughts, heart pounding madly - he was feeling like drugged. Drugged by her... his newly discovered self-confidence quickly disappeared and suddenly he realized she is not only an intelligent, cute person but as well very attractive, beautiful woman. Some inexplicable strength was pulling him towards this amazing girl, who probably wasn't even aware how strongly she affected him. He noticed her completely drenched blouse, which now clung tightly to her body, emphasizing seductive shapes. With burning cheeks, John decided to better focus on rain. All these sensations, he could feel now were frightening but really exciting at the same time. He didn't want this moment to end so soon, sadly the weather calmed down, so they had to leave their cozy shelter. In fact, he regretted a little... Then he looked deeply into her beautiful, hazel eyes seeing so many emotions there... his own emotions. They were glowing, filled with warmth and some mysteries happiness full of hope, like she's sure that so many wonderful things were ahead of them - them together... He didn't regretted anymore. Without useless words, he took her fragile hand into his own, softly leading her forwards.

How differently it all looked in the day light! Now John could see how ridiculous whole that evening seemed. He surely imagined most of this, assumed (who knows why) that Rose felt exactly the same, he did. It was dark, she - cold and drenched. In her eyes was nothing but a kindness, cause she's very nice person, maybe even liked him - as a little weird friend, nothing more! He had almost forgotten, she's seeing someone. This Ricky, no Micky! John saw them with his own eyes, more than once... they seemed very close, not even saying about the way that guy was looking at her... Rose even mentioned him a few times talking to Donna. Obviously, it was her boyfriend. He felt like a complete idiot. What was he imagining himself?! How could he look into her eyes now? Hopefully, didn't expose his true emotions too visible, so she didn't notice them... And today was this Pond's party, where they'll probably meet. What if she will bring this Micky? Oh, no! He really needed to calm down! In this situation, at least everything will become clear. Painful but clear. Whatever! He had to hurry up, if he didn't want to be late for classes again. No time for pointless brooding now!

...

After classes he wanted to visit Donna, give her back one book. Well, he could take it to the party, as well, however needed to see his best friend and occupy his mind with something else than Rose. Wearing the same jacket what yesterday, he could still feel her scent on it. It surely didn't help... Unluckily Donna wasn't alone. John would gladly meet Wilf, but instead of him he saw Martha.

"Joooohn!"

She greeted him all smiles.

"Hi, Martha. Is Donna at home?"

It sounded rather harsh, maybe even rude. Anyway, he definitely had no power to handle her wooing at this moment.

"Here I am Spaceman!"

Donna regaled him a good tea, quickly noticing he would like to talk, however there was no way to get rid off Martha. At least they could talk about books for a while, always interesting subject, also a safe one. She told him about one book she just had to read as soon as find some time finally.

"Oh I don't remember the title now, Rose would know... She had read it recently."

Rose... he felt an odd sensation in his stomach, smiling like an idiot unconsciously.

"WHO IS ROSE?!"

Asked Martha, suddenly very interested. Apparently, she saw something suspicious in John's face expression. Something, what she surely wouldn't like to see as a reaction to any female name other than her own.

"Oh a new friend of ours. She's wonderful, you should meet her one day!"

Donna explained, smiling warmly to John. She had read in his face many things too. With this difference, she was happy about it.

"I just can't wait ..."

For a moment Martha seemed very similar to a little shark...

John decided it's time to go. He knew, will see Donna tonight, so hopefully they will have an opportunity to talk, at last. Now, she escorted him to the doorway.

"Sorry, I know you didn't expect this kind of surprise.. Are you okay by the way? We need to talk tonight, don't we?"

"Oh yes. Don't worry we'll talk later, Donna."

He convinced her and went home.

...

The time was running fast... soon he was going to Amy and Rory's flat with Jack. He was bubbling about some 'cute' bloke, named Ianto. Old, good Jack, notorious philanderer and free bird. Thought, John smiling. Of course, they were late, as usually. He always had problems with punctuality but Jack was even worse in this matter. However, when they reached the place, it turned out were not the last. Still no Donna. And Rose.

"FINALLY! I've already thought you got lost!"

Shouted Amy smirking. Rory greeted them happily, telling they must try wine his dad had made on his own. John noticed the whole barrel of it. He looked around, recognizing familiar faces. Rory's old friend Danny was sitting on a coach with his girlfriend Clara. They were both studying at the other uni and, as he heard wanted to be teachers.

Good music was playing in the background (they all had rather similar taste), wine proved to be very good (although strong), so his mood positively improved itself. It could be a great evening, if he just won't make anything stupid... John decided he should treat Rose in natural friendly way and everything will be fine. Actually, perhaps he overreacted yesterday with all his feelings, at last his own imagination was often making him jokes... In a while girls arrived - together like best friends. Not any Mickey at the horizon! (not that he cared...) He surely could be Rose's friend too, no need to worry... (though this short skirt, she's wearing wasn't very helpful ).

"Beautiful ladies! Welcome, welcome!"

"Jack, it's not your apartment, remember?"

Amy went to the doorway, but guests were already greeted heartily by Jack. He was trying to embrace both girls at the same time, what looked rather funny. Mostly considering Donna's reaction.

"Oooooy! Get your filthy hands off, you dumbo!"

"Oh I've missed you too Donna!"

They usually talked to each other in this way, however with honest sympathy. Rose seemed amused, grinning cordially. When she noticed John, something hardly visible changed in her eyes, but they were still warm, so he calmed down a little.

"Hello, John"

"Hello"

He answered, not very clever, probably smiling like an idiot. Very quickly (before Jack could take care of them himself), Amy leaded girls to the living room, introducing Rose to Danny and Clara. Rory poured them wine and the party proceed in rather ordinary way. Pretty soon Rose seemed to feel comfortable, talking to everyone (besides him), right now with Jack. He heard a part of their conversation.

"...and since that event, he started calling me 'the face of Boe', can you imagine?!"

Rose burst into laugh and everyone who already knew this story could understand her easily. The atmosphere was better every moment, their minds already a little fuddled with wine, so finally he also felt more relaxed. Suddenly, even decided to sit next to Rose at the table. She talked to Donna, who seeing him immediately declared he must drink with them some wine an tell Rose about that movie, they had seen together last month (because he can describe it way much better - as she explained). So he did (thinking he must repay her somehow for that). Rose seemed really interested, however Donna in for a while went to the bathroom and didn't come back (discreetly moving to the kitchen very content of herself). Surprisingly, they didn't even notice it, both involved in an interesting conversation, enjoying their own company. Talking about many things, not bored at all, they totally lost the sense of time. In a moment found themselves next to the music player (one God knows how). John decided to show her a few of his most favorite songs. They were standing very close to each other, still absorbed in a quiet confab, both smiling brightly with glittering eyes. When he looked around, realized it must be really late. Clara and Danny were gone yet, Amy sleeping on one armchair with Rory, cuddled up to him, whereas Donna vanished somewhere in Jack's company. Meanwhile, Rose seemed closer and closer. Maybe, because of her addicting scent which together with wine started dazing his mind, or beautiful music or dimmed light, anyway John felt like in heaven. When Rose tenderly touched his arm, he almost decided to accomplish the crazy idea and kiss her. It could be only an impression, but had a feeling she wouldn't mind at all...

But suddenly someone burst into the room, completely ruining this magical moment. Jack - of course!

"I'm sorry lovebirds, but must steal you for a minute John..."

What could he do... Rose assured she's not going anywhere so can wait here. Unfortunately, when he came back, found her on the couch, nestling to Donna, both already asleep. He felt a little disappointed, however his heart melted at this sight. They looked so adorable together. His two most precious woman under the Sun, deep in wonderful dreams... Smiling warmly he took a soft blanket, covered them gently and quietly left room to find Jack. Apparently, party was over.


	8. Chapter 8

And it all started because of the rain. Hard to believe, two months ago, she didn't even know he existed. Today, merely couldn't imagine her life without him. After that Friday party, everything changed. Finally, this embarrassment between them disappeared. Gradually, day by day, they were becoming better friends. Not that it wasn't a little uncomfortable just after this evening. Especially for Rose, who probably because of the wine (definitely way too much wine...) or some peculiar mood, started imagining God knows what. When she stayed alone with John and their conversation took on more confidential character, for a moment, she had an impression, he wanted to kiss her. If not, highly possible she would do it herself. Luckily, Jack came into the room just in time to prevent a disaster, she could cause. Surely, John didn't mean anything like that! He treated her nicely, maybe even liked her, ultimately they had so much in common. But AS A FRIEND NOTHING MORE FOR SAKE!

The morning after, Rose woke up on a coach cuddled to Donna. Dearest Donna! So good she came to see 'how was she', when Jack stole John for a while. They decided to rest 'just a few minutes' and apparently, at once fall asleep. Thankfully! Who knows what Rose would make, otherwise... Something regrettable for sure. Moreover, how could she forget about that Martha?! Anyway, nothing happened and now it was great. Well, maybe not quite great in fact. Let's face it, she was in love with him. But if his friendship was everything Rose could count on, she had to deal with it. Still better than nothing.

Weeks went by, while they spent more time together, meeting in a park or for a cup of coffee, where discussed about everything. Unfortunately, the closer to each other they were, the more frightened she was, constantly worried that sooner or later can expose her true feelings. And that one thing, Rose wanted to avoid at all price. The painful memories of Jimmy Stones, with this whole pathetic story, constantly haunted her in the worst nightmares. Still remembered, how vastly in love she was then... as well as, how horribly he hurt her. She revealed the true feelings, giving him heart on a golden plate. Jimmy took it gladly, wiped his shoes in it, trampled utterly and returned with a cruel grin, on his handsome face.

After that Rose broke down completely. Shedding tears for weeks, almost failed final exams what could wreck her whole future plans. Luckily, thanks to Mum's and Mickey's support, literally rose from the ashes, rubbing along somehow. However, after that, one part of previous Rose died forever. She became more timid and sad, promising herself not to fall in love even again. Or at least, if it unhappily happens, hide it deeply. Of course, John had nothing in common with Jimmy. Anyway, she couldn't show him anything. Then would be defenseless, dependent on him entirely. So friends, nothing more.

They didn't meet for a few days. Just so happened. Rose already missed him... When did it all changed, that suddenly she came to be such pathetic?! Addicted to one man, couldn't hold out a week without him... John, obviously didn't need seeing her so often. Always had so much to do, to read, to write. In free time hanging out in Jack and Rory's or Donna's company (or maybe Martha's). Day by day, in constant run.  
But, yesterday he called her, saying had these scripts from Latin, she needed for exam, so can bring them to the Uni. '...later we could... you know for example go for some coffee, then I could help you with more difficult phrases or something... if you want, of course...' He was so kind, always willingly helped with any problems, she had on classes. Actually, Rose didn't have too much of them. She enjoyed her signatures, well maybe except this infelicitous Latin. Perhaps, as potential writers they should learn some basic constructions or idioms in this ancient language, but for goodness' sake! Will she ever need to know in her future life how to divide types of unicellular bacteries in it? Seriously?! Nevertheless, she studied literature not pharmacy whether medicine! Sometimes, Rose suspected there's not enough work for the Latin teacher and they got additional (but useless) lessons. Whatever. If this funny old man could earn more thanks to that, she could stand it. The biggest problem with that was a sense of losing time. Honestly, she didn't need any advice from John with the phrases or grammar. However, asking him for help with learning was a great excuse to meet. So naturally, yesterday she agreed gladly.

Now she was waiting for him on a bench, next to the main entrance. Everything around was waiting with her. Like until John would come, nothing worked properly... Not so long ago beautiful, full of colors trees, looked gloomy today. Usually warbling in joy birds now, like suddenly downhearted, hid deeply in their nestles. Even wind instead of leading its own dance with golden and ruddy leaves, had ceased.  
'And if he won't come?' Rose wasn't sure what frighten her more? This thought itself, or rather own reaction to that - as her heart stopped for a second, pinched by violent pain. Oh she really had to do something with herself, stop this madness! It's all going into very dangerous direction...

Yet, he came and suddenly everything around made sense again, became more distinct. As usually brisk, with disheveled hair, dressed in this brown coat, which brought so many memories... their own small shelter full of beautiful emotions, where she felt so safe, so happy... So different from her present feelings, a real abyss! John spotted her heading towards the bench, she sat on before with a book (still opened at the same page, cause no matter how hard she tried, couldn't focus on anything...). In a while, Jack rushed out from the building caught him up, merrily saying something and they approached Rose together, then Jack said cordially.

"Good afternoon my beautiful! I've heard you two are going for a cuppa, in some 'scientific purposes'. It just so happens, I know a place with the best coffee in whole town, where was supposed to go now, then you could join me..."

"Hello Rose. How are you? Forgive me, but Jack insisted we just have to go. Allegedly, has some connections there..."  
explained John smiling warmly.

"Not allegedly, only I REALLY DO have. And don't worry dears, I won't disturb in your learning. Have own interests there..."

Rose could easily imagine WHAT 'own interests' he meant. Firstly, a little disappointed they won't be alone, after quick rethinking, decided maybe it will be even better to go in Jack's company. At least safer. So she agreed gladly and they moved towards the gate.  
However after a few steps, some pretty dark skinned girl, run up to John saying with a grin, she must steal him for a moment. Rose even had no time to wonder 'WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!' touched by sudden flash of jealousy, as she noticed familiar, yellow car. Mickey, who immediately spotted her, got out it calling Rose. She apologized Jack for a moment (John was still busy with someone else...) and came towards her friend. He wanted to give her a lift or maybe take somewhere... since they hardly talk to each other lately, so she explained, unluckily already had some plans, but can call him later... Unfortunately it only irritated him more. He went back to the car, snarling:

"FINE!"  
Then he slammed the doors with a thud

"FINE!"  
Came to her ears at the same time, then she saw that girl, who talked to John before, now almost running towards the street (throwing Rose a sinister glance on her way). She looked really furious. In a moment, she heard familiar roar of the engine, a scream and squeal of tires. Apparently, Mickey drove into a big puddle, drenching her from head to toe. Hearing raised voices, they agreeably decided leave these two to fend for themselves, hoping it won't come to fisticuffs.

"Looks like promising afternoon, if you ask me... shall we?"  
remarked Jack with a grin.

Then he leaded them towards that unlucky coffee shop, entertaining with his talk. Rose, as well as John was rather quiet. Apparently, both deep in own thoughts. Fortunately, got to the place pretty fast. It was rather tiny but cozy, filled with wonderful smell of freshly grounded coffee. Jack recommended them to find some nice table, while he can order. They chose the one in the corner, next to the window.

"Well, now I understand why Jack insisted so much for coming here..."  
Joked Rose after noticing Jack sitting at the bar, now completely absorbed by flirting with a handsome barista.

"Oooooh. It must be this famous Ianto, he is constantly talking about lately. Rose I'm afraid we won't look forward this coffee..."

However, in a moment Jack came back, carrying not only coffee but also two cupcakes, in a company of pretty brunette.

"You must try these - are incredible, trust me! Also have some good news for you! Miss Cooper..."

"Hello guys, I'm Gwen. Rose, right? And you must be John!"  
She turned to them smiling.

"Rumored, you look for some part - time job Rose, is that still valid? Because we have hands full here and need some help. Would be interested?"

"Sure! I love coffee. And cupcakes likewise, mostly so delicious ones..."  
Whole four laugh at that. It would be really great to work here, what a surprise..

"Excellent! Here's my number, please call me tomorrow, we'll discuss the details okay? Now, forgive me, but work is waiting. Was nice to meet you two!"

"Actually, my dears I also won't be bothering you anymore. Learn diligently!"  
Added Jack. Then he came back to his previous place at the bar and returned to flirting with Ianto. So they stayed alone again.

"Wow, good for you Rose. Is a nice job here, I think."

"Yes, I still can't believe that. And this Gwen seems so nice..."

"Yeah... listen here you've got these scripts. Of course as I've said, can help you with some harder parts if you need..."

"Thank you John, really I'm very grateful! And would gladly repay you somehow for all of that..."

"Oh, come on! But actually I need your advice... wanted to talk to you about something. No one knows it yet..."

"I'd be honored." In fact she really felt singled out by him, being the first one to know... just to know what?

"I talked to Professor Kazran today. Some time ago I gave him my novel and he quite liked it... well... he even sent it to a competition for young writers..."  
Dear John, always so modest. Rose was sure it must be great. She would love to read it...

"And? By the way, will you let me read it?"  
He smiled, somehow sadly...

"Oh... maybe one day, now is too soon you know I... Oh never mind, anyway I won a scholarship for new program especially for Literature students..."

"John it's wonderful news! Really is an amazing opportunity for you! I am so proud..."

"... in Edinburgh."

He finished the sentence and Rose felt like her heart stopped beating for a moment. She ran out of breath. Edinburgh. In Scotland. So far away. So far far away from London. How will she live along when he'll be gone... How will she even breath... HOW?! It turned out, her heart still worked, just seemed so heavy in a chest. So heavy...

"In Edinburgh?"  
That's all she was able to utter now, with painfully clenched throat. John deeply looked into her eyes, he looked for some answers there. What could he see there? The depths of despair? Paralyzing sadness? Or noiseless entreaty: 'please don't go, don't leave me'?

"Yes... if it would be in London I would jump of happiness... but Edinburgh... you know is far away... maybe not the other end of the world yet anyway... I would miss you..."  
He throw Rose a quick glance again.  
"...I mean all of you, the whole team... 6 months is a long time..."

Rose at the moment, falling into some deep, dark endless hole, felt tears just behind the eyelids... Luckily her cell phone saved her.

"Forgive me, must answer..." s  
he left John at the table, coming closer to the window.

"Hello? Donna?"  
Asked with a weak voice.

"ROSE! Where are you?!"

"A little busy, now really can't..."  
Actually, all she wanted now was come back home, bury in her bedding and die there.

"We need you, we really do. EMERGENCY!!!"  
Suddenly, she heard Amy's sobbing.

"What...what happened?"

"Please come. Amy... Amy is pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Last few weeks were full of surprises. Rose got a job, John got a scholarship... and Amy got pregnant. Wherein the last one information definitely was the most startling. He even wondered if really should go to Edinburgh in that situation. But soon, Amy ordered him not to be a fool, as the rest of the team would be around, adding:  
"And you're coming back in six months, so will have plenty of time to help!"

He had to admit, Rory behaved in the best possible way. After first shock, assured Amy that actually, was very happy, proud and surely everything would be fine, as long as they loved each other. John felt really proud of his friend, wondering what he would do on his place.

So, still he was moving to Edinburgh. Tomorrow. In fact, should be excited, happy... however the only thing he could feel right now was terrible sadness. And he missed Rose. Since she started working in Torchwood (what a funny name for the coffee place...) seemed very busy. He also had some strange impression, she avoided him. Maybe, even better he met her so rare, as pretty soon would have to get used to her absence... Honestly, John regretted, Rose didn't tell him not go. She was the only one person, who could hold him back, keep him in London. He needed her, at least as a friend. Like always, John decided not to investigate his deeply hidden feelings. It was easier this way. Anyway... he didn't want to go. Without her. What an irony! Last year, would be so happy of this opportunity, dreamed about it, but didn't believe he would win one day. Win and didn't want it, anymore. Next year, Rose could take part in this competitin too (and surely win, as he saw how talented she was...). Then, they could go to Edinburgh together.. as friends, helping each other. Thought, now he would see her only once a month during weekends (at best!) made him feel horrible.

John looked out of the window. Despite not so late hour, it already darkened outside. At last, it was December. What a pity there's no snow this year... He really should start packing... But much more he needed to talk to someone. To Donna. No, to Wilf! He also must goodbye him, tomorrow would not have enough time for everything. Without much thinking, he took a coat (which brought so many memories now...) and left home. First off, John headed towards the hill. With so clear sky Wilfred, for sure was watching stars...

Pretty soon, got on place seeing his old friend who greeted him heartily.  
"John, dear boy! I've already thought, you won't come to say goodbye!"

"How could I?"  
John smiled warmly, truly happy to see him. Wilf took a look at him carefully and added:

"I wanted to congratulate you, but actually you don't look like a winner... why are you so terribly sad, John?"

"Oooh, no... not so terribly. Just you know... I'll miss all of you... is far away..."

"You will miss this girl."

"W... what girl?! What are you talking about?!"

"You're in love, that's obvious."  
And when John heard this words spoken aloud, he noticed they're true. He loved Rose, that's why didn't want to go anywhere.

"Wilf... what are you talking about?"  
Because really... how could he know? Even before John realized it himself...

"Oh my dear boy... I've read your novel... an still wasn't sure till I saw you today.. I know you so well... Now I can see how real this story is... no matter what unbelievable adventures the characters of it relive..."  
John knew he's right. That was the main reason, why he didn't let Rose to read it. She could notice it too... See his true feelings toward her hidden between the lines... There was no point in further denying.

"Oh Wilf... why you must be so magnificent... but it doesn't matter. She cannot know..."

"John..."

"Sometimes is better not to disclose emotions... not show them..."

"Why no emotions?'

"Because it hurts..."

"My dear boy... feelings, emotions... they make us human... even if it hurts sometimes. Without pain and suffering, we could never understand what the real happiness is... or fully appreciate it..."  
John looked at him. At his old, wrinkled face. His bright eyes, filled with so much kindness, so much wisdom... and some beautiful sadness. Eyes, which already had seen so many days and who knew how many left him... How many more times, they would watch stars together sitting on this hill... Suddenly, he realized how important, how dear this incredible man was to him.

"You know, Wilf... I would be proud..."

"Of what?"

"If you were my Dad."

"Oh don't start..."  
But John knew he was truly moved by his words, now looking at him with moist eyes. Feeling tears just behind his own eyelids, decided to break off the silence.

"I should go... pack myself..."

"John... please take care of yourself... and promise you'll be calling to me..."

"I promise."  
John slowly started walking down, but after a few steps, turned back hearing Wilfred.

"John!"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell her?... will you tell her, before you go?"

"No..."

"Why not...?"

"I don't have a courage... "  
He answered sadly and walked away.

Wilfred Mott yet long watched as John was going down the hill. He thought how important to him this amazing boy was, like his own son... and how much, he could give to help him now, if he just knew how...


	10. Chapter 10

Winter was coming. Amy was pregnant. And John was leaving London. TODAY.  
For last two weeks, Rose felt dead inside. Thought, of loosing him didn't let her to function normally. She couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep. Almost forgotten how to smile or enjoy her everyday life. In a chest, instead of her warm heart, now could sense only painful emptiness.

And it could be so great... she had wonderful friends, a place to belong, a job where she met new interesting, nice people, who were already becoming important to her. Even unexpected news of Amy's pregnancy turned out to be much less frightening, than she suspected. Rory behaved like the real man should, declaring how happy he was and that surely everything would be amazing. Dear Rory, always so quiet, so modest, once again proved his greatness.

Still, John was going to Edinburgh and nothing else seemed to matter now. Six months. Whole long six months. How she would survive that? Without him... without their endless talks about everything and nothing. Silly, ordinary things but also these the most important ones. Without his smile and wise, brown eyes so full of light. How could she live further without John? Rose didn't want to see him, too often lately. It already hurt too much. Moreover, needed to get used to his absence. But today was the last chance to bid farewell to him, before he would be gone. GONE. What a big, sad word...

Anyway, now she should go for the classes. Just... didn't feel up to it. She needed to talk to someone. To Donna. Only, Donna could help her now. Suddenly, Rose felt she really had to go there, before it's too late, or something bad, something irreversible would happen. Guided by this strange premonition, she quickly grabbed her blue leather jacket and left home.  
Pretty soon got on place, gustily ringing the doorbell. In a moment, somebody opened the door. It wasn't Donna, yet some older, unfamiliar man. Rose thought it could be Donna's Grand Dad. She told her about him, always saying how wonderful man he was, whose she definitely should get to know finally. Also John smiling warmly mentioned about dearest Wilfred and watching stars with him, on the hill, where he used to spend most of time. Probably, that's why Rose never met him, despite the sincere willingness. Famous Wilfred... now looking at her a little puzzled, surely waiting for some explanation.

"Good morning, I'm sorry for bothering you, but looking for Donna. is she at home? I'm a friend of her. My name is Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Rose, of course! Is so nice to meet you finally. I've already heard a lot about you... I'm Donna's Grandfather. But you can call me Wilfred or Wilf if you want to..."  
He confirmed her conjectures and added with nice, welcoming smile:

"I was just going to my special place, where I usually watch all these miracles in the sky. Would you like to come with me?"

Rose looked back at him. His face - so friendly and honest, full of kindness and real concern. Concern about an unknown girl, a stranger to him. Nevertheless, he didn't stint her of his own time. She realized, that already liked this man, can trust him. Moreover, she felt way much better now, like he could cure and help the others, by his presence itself. So, she simply answered:

"With a pleasure. "  
Very sure, he knew she really meant it.

Wilfred leaded her towards this famous hill. What a beautiful view... They sat on a blanket and looked into they sky.

"It's not yet dark enough to see the stars, but is nice anyway, don't you think Rose? By the way, you've got beautiful name. And rare... "

"Oh thank you, honestly I never thought about it this way..."

"Maybe, you should then... I think the snow will fall soon, just look at these clouds..."

"Would be great. I really love snow..." 

He looked carefully at her face, apparently searching for something in it... With these wise, bright eyes.

"Rose. Yesterday, at the same place you're sitting at the moment, sat a friend of mine, very dear to me. He was so sad, as you are. I really wanted to help him but yet had no idea how... Rose... we've just met and... in your eyes I am probably just a crazy old man, but could you trust me this time?"

"Believe me, you are so much more than just a crazy, old man Wilfred... I don't know why, but I already trust you..."

"Oh my dear child... there's something so very special in you... who could blame him... wait a minute..."

He got up, looking for something in the tent. Rose, touched by his words, didn't know what to say. Just... about what 'him' he was talking about... Soon, Wilf came back on the blanket with a big, envelope in intense blue color. He gave it to Rose and looking deeply in her eyes said:

"Rose, maybe I have no right to do it, anyway I'll take this risk... you should read it. You really must read it, as soon as possible!"

"But... what is it?

"Something very beautiful and very important, so please treat it carefully... and don't waste time..."

"You want me to leave now?"

"Don't get me wrong, as I really enjoy your company... but you need to read it, before it's too late."

"Then I will. Thank you Wilfred. I am so glad, I met you..."

"So I am! Will you come one day to watch stars with me?"

"I can't wait..."

She smiled with much lighter heart, ready to go back, yet Wilfred had something more to say.

"Rose... and please remember, that sometimes even if we are afraid or unsure of something, we should risk anyway, cause many years later looking back, can regret we were not brave enough..."

Rose walked down, thinking about these words and this wonderful man, who already helped her so much. She decided to find some cozy bench in the park to read this 'mysterious thing' in the envelope. Wilf said it's important, so she believed him. It was just after 2 p.m. If remembered well, John's train was leaving about 5, still a lot of time to goodbye him... She even spotted a nice bench, turning into its direction, but suddenly heard some voice calling her... In a moment recognized this pretty, dark skinned girl, who talked to John once...

"Rose, right?"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Not personally, however I've heard a lot about you from Mickey. I'm Martha."   
(Martha? THIS Martha?!)

"From Mickey?"

Then Rose reminded herself, in what 'special' circumstances, they met...

"Oooh right... a big, dirty puddle?"   
Martha laugh at that.

"Indeed funny story... actually I should thank you... in fact if not you we'd never know each other.."

"Wait... you like him, don't you? Are you two..."

"Who can tell what future brings..."

The girl smiled warmly, with bright eyes.

"But..."   
Oh she had to ask...  
"I thought you and John..."

"Me and John?! Noo! Well... I tried to get his attention for a long time, but he's very not interested, then you you appeared, so... Anyway, I gotta go Rose. I hope we'll talk again soon."

So that was Martha, seemed very nice. And wasn't dating with John, just with dear Mickey. What a big surprise. Only... did she say 'since you appeared'? Strange...

Finally, Rose sat on the bench.

"Stardust"  
by John Smith

So that was John's novel... he didn't want her to read it before... curious why... 'Let's find out, then...'  
Rose read first sentences and when she started, couldn't brake away from it, until the last paragraph.

"... but she still lives, somewhere among this heavenly stardust. And as long, as the Doctor loves her, every time he looks at the sky, all the stars blossom out like bright flowers, all of them are smiling to him... And maybe one day... one wonderful he will find her again..."

She finished, feeling tears in her eyes. Because suddenly realized that this beautiful, sad story is about him. And about her. Everything written between the lines. Rose understood John felt exactly the same way she did. She must tell him... tell him before he would go... Oh it was so late! So late... Rose had to run. So she run madly, like her life depended on it. So fast as they were both running, on that memorable day during the rain, for the first time holding each other hands... The fastest, she could almost loosing breath, but apparently still not enough... Too late, the train was moving yet ... faster and faster... John was leaving. Now he would never know. Think, she didn't even come to say goodbye. That she didn't care at all... Rose was standing on a platform in the middle of the crowd. So many people passing her by, so many different stories to tell... Tears were running down her face, one by one, but she didn't care.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand of her shoulder and turned around.

"Rose?"  
Asked her beloved voice. No, impossible... was that a dream?

"John... aren't you in a train?"

"Oooh I've missed it. Will have to catch the next one... you didn't even come to say goodbye Rose..."

"Well I came now..."

"Indeed..."  
He smiled sadly.

"So... you are taking the next train...?

"Rose... do you want me to go?"

"No..."

"No?"

"No! At least, until I tell you..."

"Tell me what, Rose?

"That... that I've read your novel..."

"You what? Ooooh... and...?"

"And... and I... I think we could write the next chapter... TOGETHER." 

John, also thought It just had to be dream... a beautiful dream. And if it was, he wanted to dream it forever...

In a moment little snowflakes started falling from the sky, slowly covering up streets, homes and trees. So far gloomy, sad landscape pretty soon looked like from a fairy tale, whole buried under the white, soft quilt. Rose and John both waited for snow, but now they didn't even notice, as right now sank in the the most wonderful kiss, which last and last, like it would never end...

So many varied persons still passing them by, hurried to their own matters. And hardly anyone noticed, that there were two more happy people in this world, who just have found a safe haven in each other's arms...


	11. Epilogue

FIVE YEARS LATER...

Still inside the car, Donna was thinking about all these people who came here today. All these people, so important to her, whom she loved so much. She thought about Mum - sometimes too solicitous, but loving, now so proud of Donna. About beloved, wonderful Grand Dad, always supporting her no matter what happened. About her fantastic friends. Ponds with their pretty, little daughter Melody, constantly stirring up some troubles. Martha and Mickey, already married. How full of surprises this life sometimes proves to met in so funny way. Both sad, brokenhearted unexpectedly found their own little piece of heaven in each other's arms. Even Jack - this notorious philanderer, eternal free bird seemed to finally settled down, thanks to Ianto.

Finally about Rose and John, now so happy, that it was such a joy to look at them. From the very beginning, she knew these two are true soulmates, who just must be together. And here they are. Two great writers, but also still cute nerds living in their own - luckily common world. Today they even brought their sons. Tiny twins were laying in the blue double pram. Yet so similar to proud parents...  
Then, she thought about Shaun. Her wonderful Shaun! How happy they were and how much they loved each other... All of them waited for Donna there...  
Suddenly the doors opened.

"Ready? By the way, did I already tell you, you look gorgeous?"  
Dearest Wilfred smiled warmly, offering his arm.

"Ready."

Donna answered, taking it. When they came into the church, she saw all these loving faces, now looking at her and suddenly felt that was ready indeed. Wonderful future waited for her so close, just at her fingertips, filled with beautiful moments like this one, shared with these people, who would always be somewhere around. She made the first step and moved towards the altar, where her future husband was already waiting.

And this once, everybody lived - happily, ever after...


End file.
